


Dancing

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: Destiel Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2019, Led Zeppelin References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Flufftober 2019 Day 1





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: take-my-crookedwheel.tumblr.com

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh, _   
_You don't have to go, oh oh oh oh oh_   
_You don't have to go, oh oh oh oh oh_   
_You don't have to go_

"Glad you're finally listening to the mix tape I made you." Dean watched Cas fiddle with the volume knob on the bedroom stereo, the music coming out quietly, but just so it wouldn't leave the room and bother Sam elsewhere in the bunker. He rearranged the pillows on the bed, making himself more comfortable. 

"It's not the first time, Dean. I'm offended you'd suggest I haven't played it before now. You made it for me. It means a lot. I may not understand the songs entirely, but I know you like this band a lot. And the music is pleasant." Said music seemed to find Castiel and he moved in place a little, making Dean smile softly.

Castiel approached the bed and held out a hand for Dean to take. Reluctant to take it as he knew where this was headed, Dean stared at Castiel's outstretched hand for a moment. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win, and took his hand, standing up from the bed. Castiel smiled brightly and pulled Dean's body against his own, moving slowly. Neither of them knew exactly how to dance, but they were close and moving together and that was all that really mattered.

Castiel's hands started at Dean's hips, but moved up to his back slowly. He met Dean's eyes and held his gaze for a moment.

_But I still love you so_   
_I can't let you go_   
_I love you _   
_Oh, baby I love you_

Dean licked his lips nervously though this wasn't the first time they'd done this. He wasn't sure which of them moved first, but the kiss was warm and soft and familiar. And it didn't stop them from dancing slowly together as the song played on.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_   
_Every breath I take, oh oh oh oh_   
_Oh, every move I make_   
_Oh, baby please don't go_

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my content? Want a commission? Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
